Zell Coo-Neo
Zell Coo-Neo, given and adopted named unknown, was a Human male Dark Jedi and the focal point of the Coo-Neo Crisis. He was the step–sibling of Jedi Knight Scott Borek. Zell's past is fairly mysterious after the death of his parents when he was kidnapped immediately afterward in 39 BBY. He grew up to become a Dark Jedi and some say was the herald of death and war, because of the historical events resulting posthumously. He was responsible for the destruction of a Republic prison on Dontamo and farms and cities on Telos IV. Though his run of anarchy and destruction was short, it had a lasting impression on the Jedi Order, Republic and on the Great Militia Debate. He was later known to be the father of Warrick McQuarrie, a Mandalorian bounty hunter turned Jedi/Republic figure. Biography Early life Since he was merely the step-sibling of eventual Jedi Knight Scott Borek, his was substantially lower than that of his brother. After Borek was taken to the Jedi Temple, he was adopted and became the focus of the Borek family's attention. That devotion to Zell cost them their lives when an unknown dark Jedi murdered them and kidnapped their last son when he was four years old. Zell was then given the name he would remember for the remainder of his life, simultaneously destroying not only his original identity, but eradicating nearly all the good in him. His life during his training is relatively unknown, even among his blood family. Despite the mystery surrounding his childhood, adolescence and early adulthood, it is known that, at one point, he traveled to , homeplanet of the s, and fathered a child with a female Mandalorian. This child would be known as Warrick McQuarrie and would grow up to become a professional in many things including: bounty hunter, Jedi, politician, and Republic relations liaison. Coo-Neo Crisis Coo-Neo completed enough of his dark training to make his master deem him ready to reveal himself to the galaxy and more importantly to Scott Borek. The riots and brainwashing of the and prisoners was to draw the recently Knighted and emotionally unstable Scott Borek to the prison and into a trap set into place by Zell's mysterious operators. Zell engaged Borek in a duel in order to give Borek information that would push Borek further down the path and more instability. Later, Coo-Neo attacked and razed the Agri. Corps farm on and part of the city to draw Scott back and to create discontent in the Senate. Borek arrived with a fleet of ships and fighters to engage and annihilate the opposition. The forces did, but not before Zell and Scott engaged in a duel aboard Zell's flagship. Zell began to feel doubt himself after his initial duel with his brother, and formulated a plan to surrender to his brother. He initially feigned his unwavering allegiance to the dark side to keep his crew in the dark, but quickly changed his tune during the fight, much to Borek's disbelief. His brother nearly turned to the dark side, but Zell prevented it by taunting his brother and thus keeping Borek's mind off his anger. Zell then turned to the light after Borek explained how his masters were using him for their own ends. The step-brothers reconciled and conspired to get off the ship in a freighter much to the dismay of a distraught Phyllius Marks, whom fired upon the bridge of Coo-Neo's ship. Coo-Neo died shortly after. He was taken off the destroyed vessel and creamated on a pyre on Telos. Zell finally found peace and the crisis was overted, though the damage would prove to be nearly irreparable. Legacy Zell Coo-Neo left a long-lasting, albeit small, legacy. His memory would be known for two things, the instigation of the Coo-Neo Crisis and as the biological father of Mandalorian warrior, and future Jedi, Warrick McQuarrie. His relationship to the Mandalorians, Sith and Jedi, primarily Scott Borek, was kept shrouded and out of the public eye. His legacy would continue on amidst mystery and suspicion. Behind the scenes Zell Coo-Neo takes his likeness from The Force Unleashed voice actor Sam Witwer. The character was meant to mirror the storyline of the main character of the game, Galen Marek with some alterations. Coo-Neo, Zell Coo-Neo, Zell Coo-Neo, Zell Coo-Neo, Zell Coo-Neo, Zell